


an odd discovery

by Heck101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Smut, first time writing sex, not compliant with avengers (2012), uwu, wrote this for my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heck101/pseuds/Heck101
Summary: yes i write loki/reader smut fanfics for my wife at 11:30 the night b4 my bday what about it





	an odd discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meiiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiiosis/gifts).



> not compliant with The Avengers but only bc i forgot how a lot of the storyline goes bc i havent watched it in like two years 🤧

for u paigey 😫🤪🥺

 

ur going to work at ur job at stark industries. ur only a receptionist, but u know it’s more than some people get. very few people are in the building that day due to some big company meeting downtown. the day passes by and nothing happens. 

suddenly you feel a large tremor in the ground. u run outside and see giant metal alien spaceships entering the earths atmosphere. all around you people are running and screaming. you rush back into the lobby of the stark tower, thinking it safe because of iron man. as you watch the terrors happening outside, u decide to run upstairs instead, knowing it’s probably better protected on tony stark’s floors. usually ur not allowed on mr. stark’s private floors, but ur sure he’ll make an exception for life threatening moments. 

you burst out onto the floor, scared for your life. you run out into the middle, not looking where ur going. u find yourself on the floor, looking up at a tall, menacing figure u just ran into. he’s incredibly pale, with long dark hair under a helmet with long horns on it. 

“who,” he growls in an evil voice, “do you think you are? and what are you doing here.”

“i-i’m sorry. i was downstairs and heard the screaming and came up here to be safe... who are you?” u reply, fearfully. 

“i asked u first”

 

“right,” you say, shakily standing up. “i’m (Y/N). i-i work here as a receptionist... and yo-“ 

ur voice stops as u notice the long pointy, glowing scepter in his hand. you gulp in fear. he notices and seems to enjoy the fear he causes u. 

“i” he said with grandeur, “am loki laufeyson. rightful king of jotunheim and asgard, here to rule this pitiful planet you call... earth.” 

you stumble back in fear. you can’t believe a man as handsome as the one before you could be so evil! “you-you’re not going to hurt me will you?”

he looks you up and down. an odd smile takes over his face. “no, not you, (Y/N). ur too... beautiful for that.” 

he drops the scepter and advances on you, a hungry look in his eyes. you find yourself drawn in. you know loki can’t be a good person, but the horny helmet on him makes you horny as well. you find yourself moving forward to meet him, and suddenly ur both kissing. he moves you backwards and pushes you against the wall, as your tongues battle for dominance. 

he pulls his helmet off and throws it aside, and you tangle ur fingers in his long, dark hair. you make a noise of delight as he pulls into him and down onto the floor. you straddle him as you remove ur top. “oh, (Y/N),” he whispers. 

the two of you take turns taking off ur clothes in between passionate kisses. finally, you both are wearing nothing. he puts his pp inside you. he moves his hips up and down inside u 🥵. “loki!” you moan. 

“(Y/N)!” he moans in return, “i’m going to-“ 

u feel him cum inside u. u roll off him and lay beside him, both panting heavily. “wow, (Y/N),” he says, and clears his throat. “well, (Y/N), that was indeed very pleasurable.”

you grin next to him. “i can say the same 2 u” 

loki gets up and magics ur clothes back on. “(Y/N), how would you like rule ur earth at my side?”

he puts his hand down and helps you up. you stand beside him and look up at his green orbs. “i would like that very much, loki.”


End file.
